Nothing to Give
by Spicy-obsession
Summary: A very icky oneshot you shouldn't even bother glancing at. It was my first, so I can't delete it, but ignore it you shall! GinnyDraco


Disclaimer: I no own HP. But I wish I could because then, I would exploit them MUAWAWAWAWAWA! Okay, I'm done.

Summary thing: It's just a one-shot. Something to read while you're waiting for my other story. I promise I'll get out chappie 3 me promise! Anyway, enjoy this one! It's ultra fluffy by the way and that's ironic because I absolutely HATE fluffiness in stories! '

A/N: I have a thing for reviews so REVIEW or I won't update my other one ANYMORE! HA!

Nothing to Give

* * *

Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was nearly midnight and she still wasn't done with her homework. _Damn you, Snape._ _It's just my luck that you happen to hate my guts. Actually, you hate everyone's guts but that's not the point. _Scrunched in her favorite armchair, she tucked in her knees and looked towards the crackling fire. And then at the clock. _Crap. I don't wanna do_ _this. WANH. This isn't fair. I know. I'll get some air. I'll come back, rejuvenated and ready-to-go, and get down to this essay. …Or I'll push this even more and NOT do it and somehow slip under Snape's grasp. Eh, I'll go with the second option._

Untucking her kneesand putting down her parchment and quill, she went up to her dorm to grab a light coat. Hey, she only had a t-shirt and shorts on.

Once in the corridor, Ginny slipped through the hallways, avoiding dark alleys and corners, not because there might have been a creepy hormony boy lurking in the shadows, but what she might have SEEN in the shadows, presumably R-rated pictures that we don't need to hear about. Back to the main point. The small girl's footsteps lightly resounded through the corridors but that was okay. Filch and Mrs. Norris were at the other side of the castle because a certain poltergeist was causing mayhem in the trophy hall. Heh.

It was a moonless night when she came outside. There was a slight breeze as she skipped lightly across the grass and plopped down to admire the view. _Hogwarts really is beautiful at night…_ _I wish every night was like this. Not a cloud in sight. _She lay down on the dewy grass, gazing up at the white sprinkles against the black. She reminisced about a lot of things…

_I wish that he never asked me that question. He knows that I can never say yes. So why does he continue to pursue me? I've been friends with him for the longest time; it's only expected that we begin to date. It was going to happen some time or another…_

"Damn," she whispered. "Why can't things just stay the way they are now?"

"Why indeed."

Ginny quickly sat up and her head whirled around to see Malfoy standing solidly against a tree, stoic expression, hands in his pockets. She slowly narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Her voice was still, like the deadly calm before a storm. Malfoy made no sudden movements, but instead, lazily drew a hand from his pocket and mussed his hair up.

"I wanted nothing more than to find a quiet place to think. I suppose I can't find that, not with you here."

_Why now, Malfoy? I have too much to think about… _The redhead threw her hands up in the air. "Then why are you still here? Go; scat, if you find me loud and obtrusive." _Hopefully he'll get the message and leave me the hell alone._ What she got instead was him walking over and sitting next to her, a small smirk on his face.

"Since my presence makes you so agitated, what makes you think I'm going to leave now?"

Ginny sighed loudly. "I should've known."

Malfoy crossed his arms. "So, what's the little Weaslette drama of the day? Failed a test? Fought with a friend?"

"Malfoy…" she said warningly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Or maybe," he continued, "Potty dumped you for that Chang girl. _Again_."

"Shut up!" The sharp words broke the peace and echoed throughout the lake, seemingly bouncing off the blue surface, little wavelets rippling over the water. The blonde looked at her, mildly surprised. _She really must have had a bad day. _She turned to face him, having regained her composure.

"I think you should leave now," she replied acidly. _How does he say things that are like pouring oil into a fire?_ The wind blew again, harder this time. She began to shiver. Then the Malfoy did something very unusual.

"Do you want my coat?"

"Huh?" Did she just see him take off his coat, no doubt worth a fortune, and offer it to her? He blinked coolly.

"I said, do you want my coat? It's getting chilly." His voice was low and even. Ginny observed him suspiciously. His face was devoid of any emotion and his offer seemed sincere. She snatched the jacket from his hands.

"Thanks," she muttered. And wrapped the coat around her, reveling in the soft, warm material. _His body warmed the coat. He's very warm. It even smells nice too. _

"Do you like my jacket?" She faced him again, noticing his bemused expression and how thin and arched his brows were. She shook her head, clearing those _naughty_ thoughts (haha). He arched them higher.

"No? Then I'll just take back my coat, then, if you don't mind-"

"No. It's okay. I-I like it." That little response shocked her and the blonde too as they both went into an awkward lull in conversation. She turned away, facing the lake, ignoring him. Malfoy was curiously watching her, a thoughtful look gracing him.

_I never noticed, but she looks exceptionally lovely at night. Not at all, during the day, when she's laughing raucously with her mates or when she's mad, eyes red and cheeks flushed. No. The nighttime suits her best. Especially when she's quiet and reflective_. _Just like that, sitting there, knees tucked in, wrapped in my coat…_

He unknowingly sighed out loud, though it wasn't a loud sigh. She faced him _yet again_.

"Too much quiet time for you, Ferret? Need some noise?" Her voice was sarcastic and biting. _Crap, I didn't mean to be that rude to him. It just came out that way… _

"God, Weasley, what crawled up your arse today?"

"Other than you, nothing else," was the reply. He scooted closer. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Seems like it's a lot more than just me."

"If it was, you'd be the last person on earth I would tell."

"I'm not _completely _evil."

"…can I quote you on that?"

"Haha."

"Yeah. Ha."

A sudden blast of wind whipped their hair about so that a few strands of Ginny's hair were framing her face and Malfoy's was terribly messy now. She blew one of the irritating strands from her forehead. And blew another one. And another. And another.

"ARGH! Stupid hair!"

The blonde quietly chuckled at her frustration of fixing her hair. After approximately 3 minutes of struggle, she gave up in defeat, letting the strands cascade down her forehead. He gulped audibly. _It's a good thing she put her hair up. I don't think I could talk straight with her hair down. Sigh. How long have I been watching you? Since the first day, my sight has never left you. I wonder why that's so. You're not a looker, besides your hair and enigmatic smile. What ever made me want to steal glances at you during breakfast and dinner? Why do I think about you and that stupid grin when I sleep? …How I can not look at you? _

"Ginny…"He murmured. She looked up at him, widened her eyes, and said in a low voice, "What did you say?"

His face reddened at what he just said, but he couldn't take it back now. He crossed his arms and avoided her face muttering, "What are you talking about?"

She coughed lightly. "I think I heard you call me by my first name."

"So what if I did?" he almost whispered. Ginny almost reeled from shock. _Am I sure he said my name? His voice was so…gentle when he said that though… _Her face turned a shade of pink and covered it with her hands. Draco was still watching her curiously.

"You should wear your hair down," he stated.

"Excuse me?" she choked out. "Trust me; you do not want to see me with my hair down. I look like a monster."

"That depends on other people's opinions. What happens if I said you look terrifying with your hair down?"

"I would smack you up side your head," she replied tartly.

"And what would you do if I said you looked lovely?" he said under his breath. But she heard. That statement shut them both up. _EH? _Gin felt neck starting to burn hot red. She mentally slapped herself. _Gotta break up the silence!_

"Malfoy, why are you complimenting me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm?"

She gritted her teeth. "I said, why did you say my hair looked nice down?"

"Because I can."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"You don't need a reason. Besides, why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining. I just want to know."

"Some things are best left unanswered."

"You're very good at avoiding the question aren't you?"

"What did you say again?"

"Argh. Just forget it."

"Okay."

"…"

The petite girl picked up some leaves and threw them at the blonde. Malfoy, caught by surprise, began to flail uncontrollably, spluttering, "H-hey! What the hell are you doing that for!"

She sniggered loudly. "Haven't you noticed we've been having a civil conversation for almost 30 minutes? I _had _to break up the love."

"What a crappy reason," he grumbled, picking some grass bits off him too. _I swear to God, how does a girl like her be such a heartbreaker?_ "Stupid girl…"

Her ears perked up. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. One millisecond later, he was pounced upon by a small blurry red figure, who was crying out, "I'm not stupid! You take that back!"

The two students grappled with each other until they became tired and slightly sweaty; also realizing they were acting like long time buddies. Or maybe something more. The teenagers untangled themselves and resumed sitting on the grass, observing the lake.

"Have you ever swum in the lake?" Ginny ventured.

"Yes. It's rather cold, even in the summer," he replied. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "just making conversation."

He checked his watch and raised his eyebrows. _Good grief, it's already been an hour. Time sure flies. _She saw him checking the time and asked him what it was.

"An hour?" she nearly shrieked. "Oh crap! Now I'm really screwed. I've got to start working on my essay!" Ginny brushed some leaves off her and began to stand up. "Listen, it's been…interesting chatting with you, but I have to go now."

She got up, brushed herself off one more time, and started to walk when a hand caught her ankle. (So? Usually, it's the wrist, but screw clichés!)

"Don't go."

_Did I just hear him right?_

"What?"

"I said, please don't go."

"What does it matter if I go or not?" she scoffed. "You can't possibly want to talk to me some more, do you?"

_That's where you might be wrong. _"I've got something to say."

"Well then, out with it. I've got things to do."

"…"

"Say what you've got to say and let me be on my way. I only meant to stay out here for a few minutes."

"…"

"Dammit, this is your last chance. Spit it out."

"…"

"Malfoy, I-"

He rose abruptly and grabbed her shoulders, towering over the redhead. He looked right at her. _She's still wearing my coat…_

"Answer my question."

"Well, I would, if you asked me your damn question."

"…"

"ARGH! Let me go! This is all some elaborate plan to make me flunk Potions! It's a conspiracy, I tell you! Let me go, I say!"

"Please answer my question."

"Once again, ask me the stupid question first!"

"…I…I…"

"GGAAHH! That's it! I'm go-"

Her tirade was cut off by him kissing her. It only lasted briefly, however, as Ginny tore her mouth from him. _That felt nice._ He was still holding her, though.

"Just ask me," she said quite faintly.

"…Would you have preferred…if we had never met at all?"

"…"

"Please. Answer my question."

"…I'm not sure."

"Then I can't let you go until then."

Ginny's mind was in a state of shock. Malfoy was holding her, asking her things she wanted to forget. She returned his stare.

"I don't want to answer it. Why can't you let that go?"

He said nothing and, instead, brushed his mouth over her forehead, hands wandering to circle her waist. He heard her breath caught. "That I can't tell you."

"Then why can't you-"she argued but he cut her off again by tilting her chin and placing a kiss on her once more. It lasted less than 5 seconds but, it was enough to make the world spin topsy-turvy for them. _If this was any other time, I would have answered you. But it's not and we all have to forget things eventually. _He backed away, letting her go. They were both panting slightly. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand. Why can't you…?"

She shuddered, digging her hands into the pockets. She walked up to him and pushed him lightly. She smiled a sad, gentle smile.

"Because, Draco, I have nothing to give." And she left him standing there beside the lake, as she walked back to the castle.

_I'm sorry but I have nothing. Nothing to give at all…

* * *

_

Oh my gosh! sniffles Sorry, I was really bored! Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
